¡Se busca!
by May-07
Summary: Conoce a alguien que perdió la razón por amor...


**¡Hola!**

**Esta es la primer one que subo aquí :)**

**También se encuentra en Mundo SasuSaku por si lo llegan a ver por ahí xD**

**Espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

**¡Se busca!**

Algunos la llamaban "La Princesa Cadáver".

Otros la llamaban "La devoradora de almas".

La mayoría la conocían como "La destructora de los vivos".

Pero a pesar de sus diferentes nombres, había algo en lo que todos concordaban: ella estaba loca. Loca por obtener el poder, loca por derramar sangre de inocentes, loca por destrozar… Loca por seguir a su corazón.

Los que la conocieron en sus días felices, se lamentaban por ella.

Los que la conocieron es sus días enfermos, la maldecían.

¿Cómo podía un ser tan puro llegar a lugares tan oscuros? ¿Cómo podía un alma tan viva transformarse en un ser muerto? Nadie sabía la respuesta. Nadie, jamás, pudo entender su mente ni sus pensamientos ni su sentir. Absolutamente nadie… Excepto Él…

Él era la única persona en el planeta que la entendía, que la conocía… Y que la aceptaba. No intentaba cambiarla ni la criticaba. Él hacía que ella se sintiera libre… Libre como una hoja que cae de un árbol en pleno otoño y se mece suavemente con el viento.

Y sentirse libre era lo único que a ella le importaba. No más reglas, no más gente dándole órdenes, no más luchas por defender a personas que ni conocía, no más presiones… ¡Ya no más! Ella se encargó de ponerle un alto a todas las cosas que la oprimían, que la ahogaban. Desintegró a esas cadenas invisibles que la sujetaban sin piedad y le cortaban la respiración y las ganas de vivir.

Y jamás se lamentó por hacerlo.

No lamentó haber engañado a su maestra.

No lamentó haberle roto una pierna a su amiga.

No lamentó haber dejado ciega a la novia de su amigo.

No lamentó haber traicionado a su hermano ni a las personas que confiaban en ella.

No lamentó haber destruido media aldea con tal de liberarse de las ataduras que la sujetaban.

No lamentó nada… Ni sintió nada… Solo libertad…

Ninguno de sus amigos comprendió su actitud. Algunos la tacharon de enferma, otros creían que solo estaba confundida. Los más allegados a ella pensaban que el dolor que sentía, desde hace algunos años atrás, fue creciendo y terminó por hacerla huir en busca de su amado. Estos últimos, quizás, tenían un poco de razón. Esa persona que había dejado la aldea sin mirar atrás dejó un gran agujero negro en el corazón de ella, un hueco que fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, un pozo que terminó por hundir sus pensamientos, su mente, llevándose la cordura a un lugar sin retorno.

Decir que ella lo extrañaba no alcanzaba para entender todo lo que había en su corazón y su cabeza. No alcanzaba para comprender todo lo que sentía por ese chico de ojos negros.

¿Amor obsesivo? Quizás, pero es amor al fin y al cabo. Es un amor que terminó por devorar su razón y apagar su corazón. Y ese corazón no volvería a vivir ni a latir hasta que ella volviera a encontrarlo a él y, a la vez, encontrarse a sí misma.

Podría decirse que estaba en búsqueda de su "yo verdadero", de su "yo interior". Quería conocerse y, a su vez, que él la conociera y viera sus progresos, que reconociera que ella era fuerte y que tenía un corazón de acero cuando la situación lo requería. Quería que él supiera que era capaz de matar a sangre fría las veces que fueran necesarias y que ella no sería una carga para su misión ni para su estilo de vida.

Y después de muchas luchas y esfuerzos, lo logró. Logró demostrarle eso y más. Lo sorprendió al relatarle las cosas que hizo para llegar a él y las cosas que estaba dispuesta a hacer para conseguir su aprobación.

Ella había conseguido lo que deseaba y ahora ya estaba junto a él, era su mano derecha y con eso le bastaba, y ya más nada le importaba. ¡Lo había conseguido! Había conseguido no solo su libertad y conocerse, sino que también había ganado la confianza de un vengador. ¿Importaba algo más? Definitivamente no.

No le interesaba en lo más mínimo otra cosa que no fuera él, ella y sus objetivos.

No le asustaban los cárteles que indicaban que la buscaban para acabar con ella. No le movía un pelo lo que estaba escrito en ellos.

¿Quieren saber que dicen? En esos cárteles, que estaban dispersados por todas las aldeas, se podía leer…

¡SE BUSCA!

Sakura Haruno.

Desertora de Konoha.

Aliada de un asesino.

Considerada ninja muy peligrosa y sin escrúpulos.

Recompensa por datos: $200.000

Recompensa por su cabeza: $1.000.000

Viva, no la querían.

Muerte es lo que ella se merecía.

Nadie iba a descansar hasta ver colgada, en el árbol de los malditos, su cabeza.

¡Muerte, muerte, muerte a la asesina rosa!

Todos deseaban eso pero a ella morir no le importaba, no mientras su amor estuviera con ella apoyándola, queriéndola, amándola… ¿Tenia que importarle todo lo demás si ya tenía con ella lo que más quería? No, y ella estaba segura de eso.

Había encontrado su camino, había encontrado su libertad, había encontrado a su amor y se había encontrado a sí misma… Y nadie iba a poder arrebatarle eso.

¿Necesitan saber algo más? Solo lo siguiente: "Se busca a Sakura Haruno, una chica que lo dejó todo por amor y libertad".

**Fin.**

* * *

**Acepto tomates y dulces xD**

**¡Nos leemos en otra!**

**Besos :)**


End file.
